The present invention relates in general to bulk material containers, and more particularly to a bulk material container having a rigid follower therein.
In the patent to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,942, there is disclosed a container for bulk material. A flexible follower assembly is disposed within the container. The flexible follower freely follows the height of the bulk material within the container.
The patent to Kleritj, U.S. Pat. No. 530,592, issued on Dec. 11, 1894 for Magnetic Water Gauge, discloses a container for liquid. Mounted exteriorly of the container is a liquid level vessel which communicates with the container. The level of the liquid in the vessel follows the level of the liquid in the container. A float is disposed in the liquid vessel to follow the height of the liquid in the vessel. A magnet is carried by the float. Exteriorly of the vessel and mounted thereon is a tube. Disposed within the tube in vertically spaced relation are electrical switches. The height of the magnet selectively operates a switch within the tube. Certain of the switches are connected to an electrical alarm circuit.
The patent to Wilder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,525, issued on Mar. 9, 1976 for Alarm System for Intravenous Infusion Procedure, discloses a drop chamber in which is disposed a magnetic float. The float level reflects the height of the liquid in a container communicating with the drop chamber. A proximity switch is attached to the exterior of the drop chamber. When the liquid in the container falls below a predetermined height, the magnet in the magnetic float activates the proximity switch to operate an alarm.
The patent to Noyes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,059, issued on Sept. 15, 1981, for Liquid Level Alarm for Remotely Indicating When Less Than A Predetermined Quantity Of Fuel Oil Remains In A Storage Tank And Method Of Installing The Same, discloses a fuel storage tank and a fuel oil gauge. The gauge includes a tube. Within the tube is a magnetic disc attached to a rod. The rod extends into the storage tank and is mechanically actuated by a float disposed on the surface of the liquid in the storage tank. A magnetically actuated switch is mounted on the tube. When the level of the magnetic disc in the tube reaches a predetermined height, the magnetically actuated switch is operated to operate an alarm.
In the patent to Quist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,816, issued on May 4, 1954 for Floating Roof Tank Warning Device, there is disclosed a floating roof that follows the level of liquid in a storage tank. A vertically disposed liquid depth indicator is mounted exteriorly of the storage tank. One end of a cable is attached to a float mechanism incorporated in the floating roof. The other end of the cable is attached to a weight marker. Movement of the weight marker along the vertical indicator shows the level of the liquid in the container.
The patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,301, issued on Dec. 1, 1964, for Floating Diaphragm For Pressure Tanks, discloses a pressure tank with a floating diaphragm. A hollow buoyant float ring is mounted within the diaphragm. The float ring is formed from complementary half sections which are water-tight and fluid tight. The half sections are hinged together.
In the pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 06/557,045, filed on Dec. 1, 1983, for Level Indicator For Liquid Container With A Follower, by the applicant of the present application, there is disclosed a bulk material container in which a permanent magnet is carried by a follower for movement therewith. Means responsive to the magnetic field produced by the permanent magnet is attached to the exterior of the shell, in which the follower is disposed, to detect the height of the permanent magnet. The present application and said application, Ser. No. 06/557,045, have common assignees.